Project Warbler : Burned
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Blaine is a burned spy.He now has to reply on his trigger happy ex,Kurt. But when a mysterious hit squad tries to kill the last 2 members of Project Warbler, will Blaine be able to save the boy he loves?  Kinda Burn Notice inspired but plot is all mine
1. Chapter 1

_Blaine was a spy._

_No a **burned** spy._

_When your burned you have nothing. No accounts, no credit, no job history. Your stuck in whatever city they decide to leave you in. You do whatever work comes your way, rely on anyone whos still talking to you. Family too..._

_If you're desperate._

_Bottom line, until you find out who burned you you're not going anywhere._

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his eyes and groaned. Was he on a bed? Yes. Okay thats a start. What happened last night? Oh yeah.<p>

He got burnt.

Someone framed him for hacking into the pentagon and deleting the latest weapons tech folders. Not after emailing them to terrorist forces. He would never hack the pentagon. For one it was far to easy, and he did that in his rookie year...not a big deal. But when files are wiped and others are stolen, files worth millions of dollars, you blame the people who don't exist. Who's job it is not to be there. You blame the spies. Blaine sat up.

"Where am I?" He sighed. The room looked familiar, he smelt coffee. He clearl the person knew his coffee habit. But another intel agent could find that easily. He stuck his hand under his pillow. Clearly this person knew he never slept without a gun, he smiled. Still he took it and stepped out of bed, still in the grey suit from yesterday. A bullet hole and a bit of blood yes but at least he hadn't slept with anyone.

Just was attempted to be killed, clearly burning him wasn't enough. The door was nudged open and a coffee handed to Blaine.

"Why is it anytime we met, we have at least one gun pointed at the other?" The boy smiled. He was taller than Blaine, with billowy chestnut hair. He had a green tank top and tight white three quarter length jeans.

"Hello Kurt." Blaine smirked. He used to date Kurt about ten or so years ago. He then left for Iran and couldn't tell him. Life of a spy. Except the fact his ex-boyfriend was a little trigger happy.

"Oh thats nice you remember my name."

"Look if your still mad..." Blaine sighed.

"Oh course I'm still mad! You're a spy! You could have died and no one would notice!" Kurt yelled.

"Burnt."

"Excuse me?" Kurt raised an eyebrow sassily.

"I got burnt. Framed for the Pentagon theft." He chuckled, "Thanks for pulling me into your car."

"Well I could have let you get shot but I wanted to yell at you first." Kurt winked. He then heard a noise from the kitchen.

"New boyfriend?" Blaine joked.

"Haven't dated since you." Kurt answered quickly, pulling out two guns from under the bed and loading them both.

"One of those for me?"

"Get your own." Kurt snapped.

"It could be someone you know Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"In my experience, It's best to shoot first, and ask questions later." Kurt shrugged. He hadn't changed a bit since they were sixteen.

"But they're dead."

"Exactly, so unlike you they don't argue." Blaine smiled at the boy. He couldn't get involved again though, he had to find who burned him, that would just make Kurt a target. The door handle to the bedroom was jiggled open.

"Hello? AH!" Kurt hit the back of the intruders knees then had him in a sleeper hold with a gun pointed to his head in a matter of seconds. "Hello to you too Kurt." Kurt then blushed and let go.

"Sorry, Puck. Warn me, you know?" Puck then looked over at Blaine and gasped.

"Blaine Anderson. You're a legend man. I heard you got burnt though? Thats bad ass dude!" Puck said in excitement. Kurt shook his head.

"Puck, Blaine, Blaine, Puck. He gets me my guns when I need more." Kurt supplied.

"When do you ever need more?"

"When don't I?" Kurt smirked. Puck rolled his eyes and handed Kurt a new micro-gun.

"Not detectable in airports, 50 metre span, exact when in the hands of a skilled gunsman like yourself and small enough to fit in your shoe without pain." Kurt held the gun testingly then fired at the floor. The bullet going through Blaine's tie that was lying there.

"Hey!" Said boy protested.

"Perfect." Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>"Anderson was hooked for the heist?" He smiled, "Nice work, Lopez, you studied well."<p>

"Well Hummel's only tapped one ass. He blew half your face off when you tried to tap him, and not in the way you intended." Santana snarked, rolling a knife in her slim fingers. A bullet hit just above her head and she barley blinked. "Aim lower next time."

"I need Hummel. Anderson will want his name cleared, he won't have time to worry about dear, sweet Kurty. If he gets in the way, I threaten Hummel. Its win win. I get a little errand boy and I finally get Kurt." He smirked, rubbed the scars littering his face. He stepped into the light by the window, "And this time, I'll finish him."

"You don't mean..." Santana gaped,

"I'm going to take what he owed me in high school. Then I'll kill him. Anderson will get the wrap and I take out the only two remaining members of Project Warbler." Karofksy laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whats Project Warbler? Why are there only two remaining members? Why is Karofsky such a douche? And will Kurt ever find the right scarf to match his gun?<span>_**

**_REVIEW AND STAY TUNED! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own glee or any spys._**

**_I only write the story :)  
><em>**

**_(Kurt centric chapter, next chapter goes into Blaine's past and present more.)_**

* * *

><p>"You got taller." Blaine said once the three got to the kitchen for breakfast. Kurt looked over to Blaine with pain in his eyes. Puck nodded at the two and went to the guest room.<p>

"You didn't."

"Kurt, you need to understand..." Blaine began then Kurt stopped him by shattering his glass in his vice grip.

"Understand what? How you left me? How you promised me that you would love me forever and you'd _never_ leave me? How once David was killed you swore to always stay with me? Or do I need to understand waking up on my birthday, turning over to find you not there. To find that you'd packed up and left without a note, or a goodbye? Just a stupid Warbler pin!" Kurt cried. Yanking the glass out of his hands he nodded his head to the badge on his dog tag. Blaine's heart ached.

"I couldn't tell you. I had to protect-"

"BULLSHIT!" Kurt screamed, tears gathering in his eyes, "Bull fucking shit Blaine. You didn't trust me. You never trusted me, not when Wes or David were alive and definatly not when Nick got involved."

"Nick and I were a mistake!" Blaine defended, "He'd just lost Jeff he needed someone there for him!"

"Yes there for him not there to screw him!"

"We were only friends by then!"

"You knew how I felt Blaine!" The tears finally flowed, "You fucking knew it, don't lie to me. You thought If you screwed around with Nick it would make me forget? It would make me move on?" Blaine tried to take his hand, "Don't touch me."

"Kurt, I told you I'm just...a disaster. Getting involved with me isn't ever forever. I was a spy, spies-"

"Travel, kill, can die yadda yadda I GET IT! Why did you lie to me then? You told me forever and me, like a fool, belived you! Well I'm not sixteen anymore, Blaine. I'm not the scared little kid who knew his way around guns and knives and got involves with the wrong people. I've grown up, I've learned the world isn't rainbows and showtunes. I've learn love is what they tell little kids so they don't get scared of dying alone." Blaine looked at the crying boy, pain and anger clear on his face.

"I really messed you up, didn't I?" Kurt laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, you did." Puck walked back in a took one look at Kurt before sighing and pulling him into a hug. Kurt cried softly then shook himself. "Gosh, sorry."

"I've never seen you cry." Puck mused. Kurt glared icily at Blaine.

"Never had to."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, cool it." Puck warned from the doorway of Kurt's room. Said boy had all his guns layed out on the bed and floor. He was toying with a glock and shot at a pillow twice.<p>

"Still has alot of drag. I prefer the T40 myself."

"Kurt..." He grabbed a pistol in one had and a machine gun in the other. "Put them down."

"I'm pissed off, Puck. I do this to calm me down, you know that." Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck picked up the guns and stared putting them away, "I haven't finished yet!"

"You have now. I let you do this when it's us but with Blaine involved," Kurt's body froze up, "You could shoot him and not care until you realised you killed him."

"Maybe I should." Kurt mused. "I think an F90 should do it."

"F90 is your favourite and my least, you'd only use it for spite." Blaine smirked walking into the room. Kurt's hand tightened around the pistol. "You OK?"

"Course not." Puck groaned, "Look we'll help find out who burned you and why they wanted you dead, then you leave ok? You don't come back."

"He's good at that." Kurt muttered.

"Kurt..." Puck patted his shoulder then turned back to Blaine, "You in?" Blaine looked at Kurt, it hurt to see him in pain but he couldn't get attached again. Not after Project Warbler.

"Alright, deal."

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago. Westerville, Ohio.<em>

_Kurt walked into Dalton Academy in a daze. His glee club barely noticed him, hell, all he did was suggest maybe Lidia didn't sing every thing and he was suspended for not being a 'team player'. Checking out the competition was being a team player, right? He looked around for the choir room and gasped opening the door. The choir was here yes but ,an Asian guy was being pinned to the desk by his closeted boyfriend. Slightly abusive, closeted boyfriend._

_"Dave? What are you doing?" Karofsky looked up and snarled,_

_"Bitch, what the hell are you do__ing here?" Kurt took a step back._

_"Well I was spying but then I came across this. Let him go, Dave."_

_"No chance, fairy." Kurt rolled his eyes._

_"You know, if we're going to stay together then you need to stop calling me that. I could break up with you, you know." Kurt shrugged. Karofsky laughed coldly._

_"And I'll fucking kill you. What have I told you about speaking back to me? Do I need to knock some sense into you again?" Kurt flinched and the yelling boy. He often beat Kurt up, due to lack of putting out or just a bad day._

_"N-n-no, Dave."_

_"Good boy, now leave." He tightened his grip on the asian's arm, who flinched._

_"You're hurting him, let him go." Kurt took a step forward and pulled at Karofsky's arm. He growled and bitch slapped his boyfriend._

_"Don't fucking tell me what to do. Everyone in this room has ruined my life!"_

_"You're 17!" Kurt gasped in annoyance._

_"17 and a junior agent. Then this little bitch and his stupid friend Anderson, put a team together _and_ expose my team for illegal activies? We were helping our government!"_

_"How? By selling weapons to Iran? And not to our bases? By selling spy lists and government home lists to the highest bidder?" David growled from his seat. Dave ignored him._

_"Nah, This one will be made an example."_

_"Someone find Blaine." Wes called. Karofksy smashed his head into the table._

_"Stop it!" Kurt ordered. He pressed in on Karofsky's neck on a pressure point and the boy siezed up. He then pushed him of Wes and pushed Wes towards his friend._

_"You little bitch." Karofsky snapped shaking himself out of his daze. Kurt looked around and saw a floor brush. That'll work. He spun and grabbed it then dodged a kick. One kick snapped the brush and he smirked. Pulling off the brush head he twirled the two pieces in his hands, "Nice moves, but not as nice as mine." Karofsky snapped. Kurt slid under his legs as he lunged and high kicked him in the back. As the boy cried out in pain Kurt used the sharp edge of the broken brush to slice behind his knees, sending him to the floor. _

_"I told you to stop it." Kurt breathed. When Karofsky tried to get up he hit him sharply over the head with the broom then dropped both halves beside his unconsious now Ex. "That was fun." He then turned to Wes, "You alright?" The Warblers were speechless. Wes smiled and nodded, just then the choir room door opened. A boy with curly hair, the school uniform and pink sunglasses walked in._

_"Sorry guys, had to deal with some russian intelligence stuff. I use intelligence loosely, those guys are amature hour, seriously." He took his sunglasses off and looked at Wes, nursing a broken looking arm, to Karofsky on the floor then to Kurt, who was standing with a foot on his back. "Hrm, whos the new guy?"_

_"New guy?" Kurt asked._

_"Canada? Britain? What unit you from?" Blaine asked._

_"Um, McKinley high, Lima?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Wes coughed violently looking shocked._

_"You're not a spy?" He cried._

_"I am, from the other glee club."_

_"Shit." Wes sighed._

_"Blaine, wipe that look off your face, we can't get him in." David warned._

_"Guys, he knows about Karofsky's team. He knows we're spies..." Blaine began. David groaned,_

_"Well he does now."_

_"Spies!" Kurt choked. Blaine held his hand out._

_"Blaine Anderson, best of the best. Head of Project Warbler." Kurt shook his hand, "The Asian's Wes, he's our tech guy, you need something hacked go to him." He pointed to David, "That's David, Wes' twin in everything but blood. He plans tactics." He pointed to a brunette and blonde, "Nick and Jeff. Intelligence. Best con-men you'll met, could get the president to tell us his facebook password if they tried."_

_"We have!" Jeff smirked, "Fraping him is fun!"_

_"There's Thad, Marty and Mitch. They get us more weapons."_

_"And you?" Kurt asked. Blaine winked,_

_"I blow the shit up, shoot people and kick ass. I'm then main grade spy here, more training and what not and experience. And who might you be?"_

_"Kurt Hummel. Countertenor, future star, I have a tendancy for knife work and I can hit a target between the eyes blindfolded and with my left hand." Blaine raised an eyebrow, "When you have no friends you learn entertaining hobbies."_

_"Well, Mr Hummel. Meet us at this address tonight at eight, lets see if you can live up to that impressive badassness you just created." The Warblers went to leave the room._

_"Wait!" Kurt called,_

_"Yes?" Blaine turned,_

_"One, you just leaving him there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ok, two, what's Project Warbler?" The Warblers looked nervous._

_"Classified, kid. You show us you've got what it takes, you're in."_

_"If I don't?"_

_"I like you, I'll kill you instead." Blaine smiled, Kurt paled, "Me with a slug to the back of your head or sleeping beauty beating you to death?"_

_"Point taken," Blaine turned to walk away, "Oh and Blaine? You dropped your glasses." Kurt waved them in his hand then pushed past them to walk away, "Shouldn't be so careless." He threw them over his shoulder to Blaine's hand._

_"Wow." Blaine smiled. Nick and Jeff nudged each other knowingly._

* * *

><p>Kurt was on his laptop hacking into a government network looking for info on why Blaine was burned. He kept coming up short. He then remembered something Blaine said when they were younger. <em>Never use your real name kid, pick like a name from a movie then make up some random surname. Works like a charm. I tend to use the same one, if im doing government ops. Different name for each section. Government, FBI then with civilian work well...my name changes more than your outfits.<em>

**Search database.**

**Name: **_Harry Colton_

**Searching. 1 match.**

"Bingo." Kurt smiled as a picture of Blaine popped up.

**Code system name- Harry Colton.  
><strong>**Birth name- Blaine Anderson  
>Occupation- American Spy<strong>

Then written over this in big red writting was 'Burned'. Kurt frowned as a pop up flashed.

**No longer available online.**

Kurt sighed and sat back on his chair. He needed those files if he was going to find out who burnt Blaine. Who did he know who'd get him some files if he batted his eye lashes and flashed some skin?

Sam.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt sashayed into the bar wearing Black skinny jeans, knee high converse and a fitted white t-shirt.<p>

"One Vodka Martini." He smiled to the blonde.

"Well well well If it isn't Kurt Hummel, the devil himself." Sam winked then pulled Kurt into a hug over the bar. "What can I do you for?"

"One, make that drink on the house, two I need some classified files." Kurt smirked. Sam rolled his eyes,

"You never come to see me do you?" He laughed, "What files?"

"Blaine Anderson's burn record." Sam dropped the glass he was filling and looked to Kurt in horror.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, why would I be kidding?" Kurt asked in curiousity.

"Blaine Anderson was burnt so bad all files have disappeared including him."

"All files?" Kurt cried.

" All files. Project Warblers being erased, Kurt. And I'm guessing you know whos been hired to shall we say, clean up any remaining ends of that project." Sam whispered in a hushed tone. Kurt sat back an paled,

"So me and Blaine are walking targets." Sam nodded.

"My money is on Karofsky framing Blaine for the pentagon hack, just so he has an excuse to take you out." The other boy nodded. Sam then handed him the martini, "Make it..."

"A double? Kurt, I know you, thats a triple."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you." Kurt smiled. Raising the glass to his lips something smelt off, "Sam...this smells like rat poision."

"What?" Sam gasped, Kurt's eyes widened.

"He knows I'm here."

* * *

><p>"Have you got a clear shot at him?"<p>

"Yes, dead or hurt?" Santana asked, Karofsky though for a second.

"Make sure he can't run, I want to kill him myself."

* * *

><p>"Sam he's here."<p>

"Kurt, exit through the back, don't contact me don't try to see if I'm alive. You get Blaine you run, understand me. On 3 I'll raise the bar, you slide under and run to the door." Sam slid him his keys, "Take the bike."

"I owe you Sam."

"Stay alive, Ok?" Sam begged, Kurt smiled slightly.

"I'll try."

"Ready? 1, 2..."

* * *

><p>"3, 2, 1..." Santana breathed.<p>

"Fire." Karofsky smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>dun dun dun.<span>_**

**_Confused about Project Warbler? WE ALL ARE! Next chapter things are cleared up, Well ish._**

**_Will Kurt escape? Will he get to Blaine? Will he find the perfect shooting outfit? WHO KNOWS_**

**_Stay tuned and review and you will ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt ducked under the table as the first of the shots rang out. He pushed into the back and looked back for a spilt second. Sam looked at him with worried eyes before being hit with two bullets in the chest and dropping.

"Sam!" Kurt gasped, tears rushing to his eyes. Sam wanted him out. He'd get out.

* * *

><p>Blaine was spinning a gun around on the table whilst thinking. He did hurt Kurt, maybe he hould just leave and find who burned him on his own. No. He left Kurt once, he couldn't do it again without at least a goodbye. He'd say goodbye and Kurt would be glad to see the back of him. He heard something pull into the driveway and loaded his gun on instinct. As the front door burst open he was greeted with a sobbing Kurt.<p>

"Kurt!"

"They k-k-killed him. They killed S-Sam." Kurt cried, "They're after us, Blaine. We need to get out of here!" He pushed past Blaine and hastily scrawled a note on a post it.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving Puck a note, He'll know where to m-met us. It's in code, don't worry. I a-a-always say goodbye." Kurt glared through his tears. He then was grabbed by Blaine and pushed down and an array of bullets showered in from the back of the house. "THEY'RE HERE!" He squealed. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the bike. Jumping on he threw Kurt over the back.

"How many guns do you have on you?"

"What?"

"Answer the question Kurt!" Blaine demanded. Kurt counted in his head,

"Three today." Blaine gave up being shocked, he didn't even want to know. They sped off down the door and heard the screech of a van behind them.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled over the wind. "Spin around and shoot. Don't unlock your knees or you'll fall!"

"Yeah I know, I've done this before!" Kurt then flipped quickly, pulled out two of his three guns and fired at the driver and passenger, the latter sticking her top half out, sitting on the window edge and began shooting back. "Blaine it's Santana!"

"Great, just who I'm in the mood for."

"ANDERSON! Bit daring to turn up, you've put wittle Kurtsie in danger poor thing...AH!" Santana cried out and held her left wrist, her gun flying from her hand and down the moterway.

"Like I can't hear you, bitch."

* * *

><p>Kurt just stared at the wall once they arrived at the safe house. He was the reason Sam had died, it was all his fault, he was a murderer. Blaine tried to comfort him but was swatted away.<p>

"Don't. I've tried really, really hard to forget about you and now your back and this shit is starting again? I thought I was done with the Warblers." Kurt groaned.

"You knew what you..."

"NO I DIDN'T! I WAS A SCARED KID BLAINE! I trusted you with my life Blaine, did you realise the reason I had booked a fancy restaurant for the night after you left was so I could propose?" Blaine gasped. "Or do you know how humiliating it was to walk in and have them take down the fairy lights and all the other stuff you said made the perfect proposal? Or do you know how hard it is to see you standing there right now and still be in love with you? WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU?" Kurt screamed then began to pace. "Once Noah gets here I'm gone. New name, new identity. Look for me and I won't hesitate in shooting ok?" Kurt walked for the door to the bathroom but Blaine's small voice made every muscle in his body freeze.

"I would have said yes." Kurt slowly walked on to the bathroom, a hand covering his mouth to hide his sobs as tears ran down his face.

* * *

><p>"You stupid bitch! You got shot!"<p>

"I noticed." Santana deadpanned, wrapping her wrist tightly. A knock on the door interuppted the duo. Karofsky groaned.

"What?" A thin man walked in and smirked.

"I hear you want Blaine Anderson, I'm in."

"Why would we want you." Santana spat. The man removed his sunglasses.

"I can send Kurt sobbing into your knife wielding arms. You have Kurt..."

"We get Anderson." Karofsky smirked. "Hummel and I need to clear somethings up too. So, welcome to the team Mr..." Karofsky ponered. The man laughed.

"Sebastion, call me Sebastion."

_**Short yes but so is Blaine and we love him so REVIEW ;D!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's the dope. Kurt was going to propose to dear sweet Blaine the night he left for Iran, you'd remember that?" Sebastian asked over the table. Santana was filing her nails but Karofsky was listening intently.

"The classified Warbler mission that Kurt still doesn't know about."

"Exactly, well Kurt is obviously still in love with Blaine as he never dated again, not even hook ups." Sebastian extended, "But now with Blaine back Kurt's guards are up to everyone, expect Blaine. Even Kurt doesn't realise this."

"So?" Santana spat as she raised an eyebrow and set her feet on the ground.

"So we get them so deeply in love again then I come in."

"You?" Karofsky questioned.

"You make sure Kurt has a tough day then I'll make sure he sees me kissing Blaine, he'll be so hurt he'll be like taking candy from a baby." He smirked, swiping the lollypop Santana had just opened and placed it into his mouth.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"So we do this, we get Kurt then what?" Karofsky inquired, ignoring the girl totally.

"Then, we take out Project Warbler once and for all."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the other side of the bathroom door as he listened to Kurt's sobs. He was going to propose! He never would have left then, screw the government plan that needed him. Kurt needed him and he let him down.<p>

"I'm sorry."

"Save it!"

Blaine sighed at another attempted conversation that failed.

"What are we doing Kurt?" Blaine sighed, letting his head hit the door.

"I don't know what you are doing but I'm hiding my guns in here, last room to unpack but the first one your cornered in." Kurt replied with a sniff.

"Kurt if I had..."

"Stop. No more if's ok? This never happened. It's not like we'll fall in love again. I don't want you to die, you don't want me to die so we will look after each other, find out who burned you then get you back in and we can move on with our lives." Kurt said walking out. Opening the door so Blaine fell backwards.

"Thanks for the warning." He joked but Kurt kept walking. "You know I'm still sorry."

"Sam's still dead, you still left, we're still targets. Not much changes when you add 'still', in fact it makes the truth or lie hurt that bit more." Kurt then turned to face Blaine. "When the storms come in I need a friend, not an Ex or a boyfriend. A friend. Can you be that for me?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

_**Yes, I remember this story and I hope you do too!**_

_**Last filler chapter before the action starts! Stay tuned**_

_**annnnnnnd**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
